Snow White Queen
by MasochistandSadist
Summary: Masochist: this is not snow white, it's just based off the song by evanesence; also it's written by sadist. other stuff and it's about naruto and a stalker you have one guess as to who it is, k enjoy R&R what does this mean! warnings inside.sasu/naru:
1. Chapter 1

Sadist: I was listening to evanescence's' snow white queen', and my mind came up with this plot, I have to say this is probably very strange but it was hilariously amusing to write. The chorus is the stalker and the rest is the reaction, so if you listen to it, it makes sense

Warnings: ooc-ness I tried not to (shrugs), there will be rape, bondage, stalking (snickers), insanity, angst, twisted fluff and a happy ending….

Summary: well it's about naruto and a stalker (can you guess who?). please read and enjoy… and if you don't like it well…don't read it

Masochist: but tell her what's wrong, she likes to improve

Sadist: I don't care what they think

Masochist: suuuuurrrrrre, well anyway this is kind of weird.

Disclaimer : (phone rings) Masochist: hello? Person on phone: hello if you can answer this algebra question in 60 seconds you can own NARUTO!! Masochist: oh shit sticks really? Person on phone: of course so here's the question: if A=36, b=45, and c=2 what is the answer if put in this equation a+b-c=100? The clock is running Masochist: uh…..well if you…um see………. Person on phone: on I'm sorry your time is up (click) Masochist: (on floor sobbing, sadist hangs up cell phone snickering) Sadist: as you can see we own nothing,

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Naruto Uzumaki sex on legs, bronze Adonis, every girl and guys wet dream has once again made the top list for hottest male celebrity, but who is this naruto really? When he goes to interviews he is a avoidant as possible, for example his most recent with hinata hyuga

"so naruto is uzumaki really your last name?"

"yes but it's been changed"

"so what was the original?"

"…"

"and your first name?"

"same since the day I was born"

"oh, let's see your age?"

"well could I be modeling some of these pictures if I wasn't over18?"

"hehe, good point. Now your fans have sent in some questions such as, birthplace, favorite color, food, hobbies, ect.?"

"hmm…well my birthplace doesn't matter my favorite foods change from day to day my hobbies change as I grow like everyone else's as for color well nobodies stays the same, my first favorite color was purple"

"elusive as possible as usual"

"So as you can see he really enjoys his privacy so what exactly is Mr. Uzumaki hiding? Find out in the next issue of the daily drama…." Ino turned to naruto and frowned

"can't you just answer their questions for once?"

The boy shrugged and stretched, aching his back till it popped then he relaxed back onto the couch

"why should I? in a year or two a new celebrity will come out and I'll be forgotten"

"do you always have to be so pessimistic?"

The boy smiled brightly and drank his coffee "you woke me up at seven in the morning to read a review I could care less about…and I'm supposed to be cherry?!" the blonde screamed at the end chucking his coffee at her head she ducked and smacked him

"throw something at me again and you will no longer be a male" he groaned and closed his eyes

"look, why—"

"naruto mysterious and handsome is he a girl?"

"what?!"

"that's why they think you so secretive, cause you never answer you hardly talk, but then around home and away from fans you don't shut up, the press thinks it's cause your girl-ish voice is a tipoff" naruto's eye twitched at the word girl-ish

"girl-ish…?"

"yes, they also think you're a gay lesbian"

"…doesn't that make me straight?"

"I guess, but the point is at least answer them"

"but then my stalker will have more information" he said it lightly but his eyes darted around, ino frowned the boy had been jumpy since that day

*flashback*

"ready to leave?"

"yeah" ino dragged him away shouting apologies and telling fans that he had a dentist appointment when a man had run up and kissed him naruto had screamed in shocked and fell back, the man just smiled creepily

"my names sai" he said after a moment naruto had nodded eyes wide then walked away blushing into the car once in he flew into hysteria

"what the fuck?! How'd he get past security?!"

"calm down" ino said rubbing soothing circles on his back "we'll get a restraining order, make sure you don't get herpes…" she smiled in relief when he smacked her playfully

"well remind me to leave through the back entrance next time"

"will do, oh and you have a n appointment with your dentist" naruto shivered his dentist was weird, they joked and played the rest of the way to the house until both heard the diver gasp

"what happened?" ino said jumping out, she repressed the urge to scream and vomit, she turned to tell naruto to stay in the car but seen he was staring at the body hanging in front of the door

"w-what…" the police arrived ten minutes later, naruto ran up to them asking about it, ino tried to persuade him to let them handle it but he was insistent

"what happened?!" the officer shook his head

"seems his name was sai, killed way after he knew what was happening" naruto visibly paled

"I s-seen him…just before….before we left"

"we know… he…" the officer hesitated naruto glanced at the badge

"please tell me officer….ibiki" he sighed

"kid it seems you would have a stalker" naruto paled more

"w-what?" ibiki sighed and handed him a paper

'dear naruto,

That was very unfortunate that this sai seemed to like you….you see he stole what was not his, your first kiss. That kiss was meant to be mine, let this be a reminder to you and everyone else, you are mine.

Love sasuke uchiha'

Naruto felt his eyes burn and his heart clench, this was his fault he almost screamed when he felt a hand on his shoulder

"don't blame yourself, this man is the one at fault"

"c-can…fuck" naruto cursed and moved to the side as he vomited ibiki shook his head knowing the boys next question

"no, we checked the name through all databases, even in America or somewhere else, this man does not exist he wasn't even born as far as our records show" naruto looked at the body being zipped up and paled even more if possible, ibiki just shook his head

"don't concern yourself to much kid, worry more about staying with people….seems you have a very dangerous stalker"

*end flashback*

Ino watch him and thought carefully, the blonde had stopped doing much of anything since then, stopped signings and everything was he afraid of a repeat?

"naruto?" she asked softly placing a hand on his shoulder he jumped a little then smiled weakly

"yeah?"

"it's been six months, they've caught him by now, you really don't think he still follows you?"

"I-I don't know" he looked down "I don't know, I just ever since then I can't…I always lock the doors, I never check the mail, I don't change in any place with windows but I still feel…and I can never stop from checking over my shoulder, I don't sleep with the lights off cause I think if I wake up he'll be standing there, I can't think straight without thinking about him……I'm afraid to accept any outing offers I don't say anything about myself cause if I do what if he finds me?"

"naruto….listen this is what he wants so come out with me, you have a shoot, private location, police everything and then come out for lunch with me" she said the last part firmly "show him you're not scared, show him he hasn't won"

she waited for him to decline but he smiled a real smile blindingly bright and nodded

"your right, I'll show that teme who's in charge of my life I can do whatever I want!!"

"che, of course I'm right aren't I always" naruto smiled

"yeah, yeah wait while I get dressed real fast k?" she nodded but watched him leave, maybe this was a bad idea? She frowned and shivered a little as she had a feeling maybe she had made a mistake she brushed her thoughts off as naruto came out smiling

"ready?"

"yep, so where…are..uh" she smiled and patted his shoulder

"don't worry" so why did she feel scared suddenly he gave her a quick hug

"thanks ino…if I can't go out though don't hat teme"

"course not stupid" she said brushing her lips against his temple "now get in"

They drove in silence listening to music, ino making small talk every once in awhile, they seemed to stop at every light and naruto got more and more nervous the longer it took and ino notice with annoyance and pity he kept checking that the doors was locked and looking for someone to jump out of the backseat, she sighed heavily as it started to rain

"you really should calm down" he turned to her and smiled sheepishly

"sorry…are we almost there"

"yea, you know…we don't have to do his today if you don't want to"

"really?"

"yeah I don't want to push you, you coming to a shoot away from home is enough… for now" she added

"thanks" he said in relief she nodded keeping her eyes on the road as it started to rain heavier

"here it is" he stared at the building "ready?" he nodded took a deep breath and unlocked the doors, hesitating before getting out, ino watched him carefully noticing how his eyes darted around like crazy, she walked over and grabbed his hand and pulled him through making light chatter neither of them paid attention to.

"ah, there you are I was afraid you wouldn't come" a man with long black hair and red eyes came through "my names itachi uchiha and I'm your photographer today" naruto began to choke and stepped away from the man ino stared at him in surprise then realized what he said

"w-what did you say your last name was?"

"uchiha, itachi uchiha" ino paled and grabbed naruto before he bolted

"is he ok?"

"just give us a minute, then I'd like to speak with you"

"naruto, naruto?" she slapped him soundly he yelped and fell back

"what the hell?!" she breathed in relief not realizing she'd been holding it

"you're ok?" naruto nodded slowly staring at itachi, sakura smiled nervously at itachi

"sorry your last name, well he….knows someone by that name and it makes him…jumpy" he nodded, naruto just smiled wearily

"so your last names uchiha?" itachi nodded "do you know someone named sasuke?"

"naruto!" he ignored ino, itachi face hardened slightly before he shook his head

"no" naruto shook his head laughing nervously

"sorry, just paranoid I guess"

"I see"

"so let's do this" naruto said with forced cheerfulness, itachi nodded and pointed to a wardrobe

"those are the outfits we have picked out" naruto sifted through it gradually relaxing, it was just a coincidence it meant nothing, just a coincidence he thought firmly, he grabbed a simple outfit to start with and turned to itachi

"ok so what are we doing?"

"just stand over there"

"ok"

"just like that is fine, now smile"

--two hours later—

"alright we're done" naruto sighed in relief and stretched

"good I thought it was never gonna end" itachi smiled a little "

"come back next week for another shoot?"

"um…I'll see I have lots to do I mean I barely make interviews—"

"he'll be here, same time next week" ino said smiling

Itachi nodded, ino glanced at naruto who seemed momentarily frozen, she smiled and waved to itachi dragging naruto out before everything registered she wanted him to get back on track, and she needed the old naruto back the care-free, happy-go-lucky, sometimes obnoxious, cocky and very rarely super angst teen. Just as ino began to drive away naruto seemed to wake up

"what the hell?! I'm pretty sure that wasn't me who agreed"

"your right it was me unless you've suddenly become a girl"

"it's not funny ino, I'm not ready to do this yet, what if—"

"what if? What if what?! God naruto for all you know this person doesn't exists and it was just some sicko's way of seeing how you react, there's be no other messages, no dead fans, no people watching you except, well let's see your pretty close to being international so that's makes um…well damn just about everyone, my god naruto you hardly talk to anyone, you barely talk to me and we live in the same fucking house!" she paused and continued softer "I…look they'll never be a time when you not paranoid anymore so you just have to move past it or at least give it a shot that's all I'm asking, please"

Naruto sighed and thumped his head against the window and glared at the passing stores and cars, ino sighed, and neither spoke the rest of the way to the house. Naruto got off slamming the door and storming inside, ino hurried after him before he locked her out of holed up in his room again. He didn't even shut the door and went straight for his room muttering about meddlesome women ino smiled a little and followed, at least he was ranting, talking not just closing up again.

"naruto look, I'm not sorry so don't expect an apology but—"

"what you just want the old me back, yeah well you and me both so just get out"

"naruto.."

"out, I don't need a babysitter" ino glared at his back

"naruto you get like this every time I—"

"yeah then why don't you but out? You're not the one who is responsible for someone's death you're not the one who read that letter, your—"

"yeah I know, ok I'm sorry you can feel sorry for yourself all you want but this has to stop, ok lots of famous people have these problems it not just you, ok so a kid died lots of people die"

"get out" ino sighed that may not have been the best

"naruto—"

"out"

"fine, excuse me for worrying about a friend I'll make sure never to make that mistake again"

She slammed the door and walked out to the car, she was hungry and they both needed time to be less…annoyed. She started the car and glanced back, maybe she should stay, he wasn't that used to being there by himself and the maid wasn't even there. She shook her head, no naruto needed to get past this, she pulled out and once again felt that strange inclination that something was going to happen.

Naruto sighed and shut his door, he hadn't meant to get so angry she just, she was forcing him to get over it but every time he tried to all he seen was that sai kids body and what made him feel worse was that he knew the name. He sighed again and stood up he had to apologize he walked over to her room and listened he heard faint footsteps and a shadow stood by the door

"ino?" no answer but the shadow stayed

"ino look, I don't expect you to say sorry ok? I know I'm paranoid…but just……just give me a little time ok? Just a little more time to at least, oh hell I odn't know I just need to make sure…I don't know ok, but all I see is his face and that letter I can't think straight I'm afraid to be in this house by myself because I think someone's going to appear behind me…………and sometimes I'm scared you'll die too, whoever it was..Maybe they'll kill you too" he fought with tears mentally yelling at himself for being so weak "I'm just really scared" she didn't open the door so naruto just sighed "I'm sorry"

"ok" was whispered and he smiled a little then he walked away to his own room and shut the door but not before hearing the front door open, ino walked in and glanced at naruto

"sorry I forgot my wallet guess that means I didn't have my license that whole time I just thought of it now…naruto?" he had gone deadly pale

"you…you weren't just in your…room?"

"no, naruto!" he had fallen to the floor and was staring horrified down the hallway

"what happened?!"

"there…was footsteps and a shadow and I spoke to, it said something it" she got to her knees and rocked him back and forth

"shh, you were just imaging it, I'm sorry I left"

NO!" he shoved her away and ran to the room slamming the door open, ino's window was open and there was a video ad a letter on her bed he picked them up shakily almost screaming when ino touched his shoulder

"see?" he whispered handing the to her she took the video away and put it into her VCR and pressed play her eyes widened in shock it was her and naruto in their car from earlier that day on the way to the shoot. It replayed twice before pausing where she'd kissed him on the head and a voice played she heard naruto whimper, she open the letter a little shaky herself the voice followed along with the letter,

Dear dobe,

It is nice to see you again, with all the precautions you've been taking I was worried I would no longer get to see you but then your little friend decided to take you out, those were beautiful poses you did, but I think you best are when you're sleeping, like an angel so peacefully, so innocent, so naïve….so helpless

The video switched to a picture of naruto sleeping and a shadowed figure laying beside him, ino gasped and naruto feel onto the bed crying but unable to tear his eyes away from the screen, away from the figure on the screen, the figure beside him.

Remember this, it's our first night together, right before that bastard stole your kiss. The night you had so much fun at the party, you got very drunk and were accepting drinks from everyone, including me. Imagine how happy I was to have our hands brush, I had slipped a sleeping pill in your drink in hopes I could take you with me…but that little slut had to ruin everything and take you home, so I followed you much like I usually did and sat outside your window watching you sleep, but soon it wasn't enough I wanted more so I opened your window and laid beside you

The video began to play again, this time though the figure beside naruto began to caress his cheek and moved down, down, down, naruto chocked and he knew what the figure grabbed, the naruto on the screen moaned a little and shifted towards the hand, soon the naruto on the screen was moaning over and over begging the hand and figure for more and to go faster naruto came with a cry into the hand, it replayed over and over as the voice continued

See how much I love you, I would have loved to feel your hand wrapped around me, like mine was wrapped around you, forever more I vowed I would have you, completely. You belong to me naruto, there is nowhere to run anymore, nowhere to hide forever and ever I'll be here, always watching over you because I'd do anything for you naruto, anything. I will come for you soon my love. But naruto my love, I must advise against that ino girl, if she causes problems she might end up like sai she needs to remember you belong to me and no one else, that's why I accepted your apology on her behalf, sleep well

Love Sasuke Uchiha

Ino stood in shock, this….she had hoped all this had been some twisted joke but it seemed it was worse than they thought

"naruto" she whispered turning the boy looked like death itself, he hardly even looked like he could hear her she moved toward shim quickly shaking him

"naruto, naruto…shit, please don't do this naruto, please it's ok I promise, we'll send this to the cops…" she paused and pulled out her cell phone

"hello this is 911, what's your emergency?"

"hi, someone just broke into our house"

"ok is the perpetrator still there?"

"no…actually I don't know, just can't you send some fucking cops or something? Isn't that your job!"

"ma'am calm down please they're already on their way"

"well they need to go faster"

"where do you live?"

"5680, northwest drive, it's an orange and blue house you can't miss it please hurry, I think my friend is going into shock and—"

"miss, it's ok they should be there soon" ino dropped the phone as she heard the sirens and ran to the door and flung it open waving her arms the cars pulled up, followed by an ambulance and the fire department

"did you call?"

"yes, my friend naruto he's—"

"I thought I recognized you" ino stared at the cop before almost crying in relief it was the one who was working on the case to begin with

"what happened?"

"I left, and the video and—"

"alright, calm down" he turned away from the nervous and shaking girl "get two paramedics on for this girl and one for the boy inside"

A paramedic carefully took ino away talking to her softly

"ok, so how old are you?"

"I—" she began to cry he sat her down

"here it's a shot to calm your nerves ok, relax for me and hold out your arm" she did so shaking, something about him wasn't right, he injected her quickly and leaned her body against the outside of the ambulance

"useless idiot" he said coldly, she froze that voice!

"n—"

"shh, now we don't want anything happening to you" he smirked as her body convulsed and she went limp he threw the needle on the ground and walked towards the house

"where is he?"

"in the room, we can't get him to say anything"

" I'll send someone in I have to take the girl to the hospital she's unconscious" ibiki nodded

He walked back into the room where naruto was, the boy just sat there not saying anything staring blankly at the television, ibiki sat beside him and followed his eyes and stared at the VCR, he then remembered the girl saying video he rewound it then pressed play

I will come for you soon my love. But naruto my love, I must advise against that ino girl, if she causes problems she might end up like sai she needs to remember you belong to me and no one else, that's why I accepted your apology on her behalf, sleep well

Love Sasuke Uchiha

Ibiki stared at the screen before cursing, he recognized that voice it was the same as the paramedic, he had almost got to the door when one of his men came rushing in

"we just found a paramedic he was unconscious in the bushes and the girl is gone" ibiki cursed again

"send out people to look for that ambulance"

"it's still here"

"god dammit!" he looked around then sighed "block off the bridge it's the only way out of this area"

"but sir—"

"just do it, it may not do anything but it's worth a shot" the man nodded and immediately began speaking on his radio, ibiki walked back to naruto and lifted him up as soon as he did the he seemed to come out of his trance and began kicking and yelling, ibiki pinned him down to the bed

"NARUO!" he yelled the boy blinked before seeming to calm down

"I told her…I told her not to go" he whispered ibiki carefully got off and helped the boy stand

"naruto what happened?"

"we argued…and she left I thought she was still here I went to the room and it looked like she was in there it looked—" he broke down crying ibiki walked him outside and to the paramedics making sure not to leave his side then lead him to his car, by then naruto was a normal as possible

"where's ino?"

"when we get to the station" naruto's heart clenched

"she.."

"not here" he turned the spoke on his radio "I'm bringing uzumaki with me to the station he is to be guarded at all times by one of my choice for the next week" he turned to the other walking around "get me a fucking finger print!something!" he shouted

Naruto sat in the car glancing in the back seat repeatedly, ibiki sighed

"no one's in here kid"

"hmm" naruto glanced again at the back seat "where's ino?"

"she…we don't know yet"

Naruto nodded and stared out the window glancing in the back seat occasionally and staring hard into the other cars, he flinched every time they stopped and made sure to hit the lock switch. Ibiki spoke on the radio before turning to naruto

"I'm sorry, they haven't found her and from the looks of it no one's coming down the bridge any time soon—" he trailed off and spoke rapidly into his radio

"it seems they found your friend" naruto inhaled sharply "but from the looks of it she's unconscious, been drugged and cut up nicely before being laid at the edge of the water…by morning she would have drowned" Naruto found it hard to breath

"they'll keep you posted while you're at the station"

naruto nodded numbly ino was almost dead beyond that his mind wouldn't function. They sat in silence for the rest of the trip to the station. Ibiki watched naruto out of the corner of his eye, the kid was really jumpy any noise would probably set him off. He sighed as he listened to what his men told him, they had finger prints and had sent them to the station they came back negative, they even re-ran the name but came back empty handed except for the uchiha's, he sighed he questioned each of them for two hours straight but it seemed whoever it was had simply stolen the name as a distraction which had actually worked well by the time he'd finished with the entire family the body had been burned by a supposed accident. He glared darkly at the road, if they didn't find this guy soon he' kill most likely anyone naruto came into contact with but he was mainly pissed because the man had been right here in front of him and he couldn't really remember his face. He pulled into the station

"alright come on" he opened naruto's door and walked beside him, naruto glanced around taking in everyone before relaxing a little, ibiki waved someone over

"this is iruka, he'll be on tonight watching you, alright?" naruto nodded "we'll update you on her condition as soon as we can" he nodded again, iruka smiled at naruto and lead him towards the back

"hungry?" he asked, naruto just 'hmmed' and sat down

"ok, so I have to ask you a little about what happened—"

"he took ino, left a video, broke in, killed someone and…other things good enough?" naruto said angrily

"I understand—"

"no I don't think you do, you have no id—"

"now, now we can't have fighting after all we have to be good friends since we'll be watching you for awhile" naruto almost screamed as he turned to a man wearing a mask, he glared at him so did iruka

"idiot" he yelled hitting him on the head

"what was that for ruka?" he whined rubbing his head

"for being an idiot, he's traumatized! Don't sneak up behind him!" he snapped

"he should still pay more attention to his surroundings" iruka glared an kakashi smartly moved out of the way before he was hit again

"I'm not traumatized" naruto said annoyed

"well then don't look like a frightened kid when someone speaks"

"kakashi.." iruka growled, he shrugged and walked away naruto glared at him

"please tell me he's not watching me"

"he is, now are you ready to answer the question, in detail" he held up his hand before naruto could speak "I know it's hard and you'd prefer not to but to make sure, ibiki couldn't ask anything because…of the state you were in, but you seem to be ok now"

"I told you already" naruto looked around before speaking carefully "besides, what will it do? They found her, he can apparently get anywhere without anyone noticing so why stay here? Why answer he doesn't even exist according to you guys, every time I called and asked no one knew anything new"

"are you hungry?" naruto blinked at the sudden change of topic then shrugged "I warn you our budget got cut with food, so all we have is some instant ramen"

Naruto almost laughed, his favorite food "that's fine"

"so you've been doing this since you were…."

"eleven"

"hmm, so that would make you……20, since you've been doing it for nine years" naruto blinked in surprise, people were usually really slow and didn't use that to find his age but he nodded watching him

"hmm, so that would make you naruto, kushina's son, right?" naruto nodded again in shock, iruka smiled and handed him the ramen "it's miso, I knew both your mother and father, if you're wondering"

"oh…"

"I met you once too, you were always so hyper and smiling, that was the last time I babysat you" naruto laughed, he remembered him now, he hated being babysat and wanted to go so he drove the babysitter crazy but he had liked him, he was nice. Fatherly.

"I see your feeling better" kakashi said naruto shrugged

"anything…do they anything on her condition

"she should be fine…physically, but she has slight amnesia, induced by whatever drug was given to her so her mind regressed to the age of ten" naruto breath stopped momentarily, this was entirely his fault, if he could just find that bastard who was fucking with his life he'd kill him….but what exactly would he do? He couldn't even watch a video without freaking out, he slammed his hands onto the table knocking over the ramen. He looked around for all he knew the guy was in here, he was watching him, watching and waiting and…he began to shiver violently, iruka shook him hard calling his name, he blinked up at him

"sorry" he muttered and stood up, iruka shook his head

"one, it's not your fault, he's crazy two, even if he were here he'd be dead before he could get within two feet of you" kasha said naruto spun glaring

"yes and he hasn't already gotten that close?! How would you know, you don't even know what he looks like!" he paced nervously glancing over his shoulder every time he turned, iruka just watched while kakashi turned to the door as someone knocked, he sighed he knew who it was but did he really want to go through with this? He'd seen the way he'd acted, was it…he shook his head slightly and turned to iruka

"ruka they said they have something, look" he pointed to a monitor in another room, iruka turned to naruto

"Kakashi will stay with you for a minute" he hurried into the other room, kakashi smiled at naruto before he turned to the door

"better get that" the door opened and in walked a raven haired male, his eyes were black, his skin pale and he was smirking at naruto, naruto stared at him wide eyed the guy was creepy

"hello I'm officer nara" his voice was deep, and husky it sounded a bit like gravel his smirk grew at the way naruto's body froze and his eyes got wider and he seemed to not even be breathing, before he could speak kakashi cut him off

"I better check on iruka and tell him you here" he walked out and naruto felt his body begin to function

"No!" he meant to yell but it came out whispered he back behind the desk, the man just kept smirking

"Unless you want me to kill every person you come in contact with, come" naruto's breathing sped up and he shook his head

"the girl first—"

"NO!" he shouted, he glanced at the door expecting them to come out but no one came

"Don't worry they won't interfere, kakashi will make sure of that" he held out his hand naruto's eyes were ready to pop out of there sockets, he backed into the wall wincing

"stop…just stop…" he could feel tears and hated that he couldn't do anything besides feel scared, sasuke smirked disappeared and he moved quickly towards naruto, he touched his cheek wiping away the tear

"Don't cry" his voice was sharp now

"I'm not!" naruto snapped and flinched the hand wrapped around his neck

"Don't…don't act like you do around them" his body seemed to move on its own and struggle against him punching him with all the force he could muster and stumbled towards the room where kakashi and iruka had went, he stumbled in and felt his mind begin to panic, iruka was knocked out along with another officer and kakashi was nowhere to be seen, he felt a hand touch the back of his neck and his world turned dark quickly. Kakashi caught his body before it hit the ground and turned around and handed it to the raven haired man

"sasuke…"

"I know, just keep them away and it'll be fine, no one will know"

"if he leaves"

"he won't"

"or he can't" sasuke smiled icily and moved towards kakashi his eyes hard

"don't over step" he said simply and turned walking out the door with the blonde in his arms, kakashi watched him get in the car, itachi stared at him briefly before nodding and the door shut, he flinched a little, he hoped this wouldn't turn out to horribly. He turned to iruka, after all iruka and him worked out, although he never went so far as to show iruka the people who had to be disposed of. People who needed to stay away and hadn't listened, people like kurenai, and gai although that man was simply in a n institution. He patted iruka's head, he really did love him, so he'd do whatever it took to protect him and those people just wanted in his pants, he had to always protect him from people like that, he had to protect his most precious person. So it would be ok., he kissed iruka's forehead, iruka was his so he had to always stay with him, even if the methods weren't always the…most normal, it was for the best. Iruka shifted and groaned kakashi shut his eyes faking unconsciousness as iruka woke, he shook kakashi hard who opened his eyes and blinked rapidly

"where's naruto?" kakashi jumped up in pretend shock and made for the main room, he stared at the open door in mock horror, iruka ran outside and crused

"what the hell happened?!"

"after you went in there…someone knocked they claimed to be officer nara, and…that's the last thing I remember" iruka cursed again then got on a walkie talkie with ibiki then hung up

"they…they have no idea where he could have gone, no one's crossed the bridge or gone by and he's almost here" kakashi made his eyes wide, iruka sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and sat down heavily

"how will we find him?" kakashi hugged him smiling under his mask when iruka leaned into it

"don't worry so much he should be fine, this person probably wouldn't hurt him if he has an obsession with him"

"but he already has" kakashi frowned

"how so?"

"he killed the boy and hurt someone he held close"

"that may be but he has yet t o hurt him, he should be fine until we find him"

"I hope your right"

--elsewhere in a car—

Naruto felt warmth around him, he moved into it and sighed peacefully, sasuke smiled down at him, naruto rolled over burying his face into his chest before his body tensed and he shoved backwards falling onto the car floor he stared horrified up at sasuke and moved towards the door

"locked" sasuke said calmly, naruto gave in to hysteria

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?! LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! STUPID BASTARD! LET ME GO!" sasuke moved towards the blonde and gathered him in his arms rocking him back and forth like a child, whispering quietly for him to calm down, naruto shivered violently and cried struggling but sasuke held him tightly with one arm while the other busied itself doing something naruto couldn't see until he felt prick in his arm, his world once again began to go dark, sasuke continued rocking the whimpering slack body speaking to naruto as if he could hear him

"it's ok to be carsick, but don't cry soon we'll be home" he said smiling still rocking the body, which was now laying limply in his arms, he kissed naruto's forehead as the car pulled into a driveway

"we're home"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sadist: this was a one-shot till my mind went blank at this part and I got long, so it will be a two-shot…or more if it gets long, R&R. goodbye

Masochist: hope you read the next chapter, I proof read it for her—

Sadist: badly her fault for mistakes

Masochist: you wrote it with them! Jerk and here I was trying to tell people I thought it was good

Sadist: if they read it and like it, it's good so go away

Masochist: maybe I don't wanna, and now who's acting like a child?

Sadist:..

Masochist: (hugs readers&imaginary fictional naruto characters and sadist) wow I have long arms! (grins stupidly) I love you all!!

Sadist: that…was….odd

Masochist: hehe, I was bored and you were being rude, anyway enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Sadist: here's chapter two, I hope you still wish to contonue reading it, if you find technicalities(which I warn you will show up) please tell me so I may fix them.

Masochist: somones in a good mood chay on with warning

Summary/Warning: Masochist: read the first one I don't like repeating myself alot...although I do it all the time, moving on......there is rape in this chap, and it may not be a good lemon, I don't know I wasn't able to read it, but come on it's rape it's brutal and defiantly not fun. ooc-ness hey we all try but soemtimes for the sake of you plot it's nessccary, also much starngness well I hope you enjoy her story, oh and a gun, yeah people have guns

Masochist: ok enjoy!!

Sadist:......

===============================================-----------------------------------------------------------------================================================

Naruto shifted deeper into the covers around him, he could feel he was surrounded by blankets but he was still cold he moved around until he reached the end of the bed and fell off. He sat up and looked around dizzily at first panic seized him until he realized he was safely in his own room, he took a deep breath and stood almost falling back down he walked slowly towards the door he pulled it open and held his breath then let I out shakily, he was in his house which meant that entire thing had been a really bad nightmare, he walked slowly down the hall and frowned he couldn't find ino anywhere. He sighed and headed towards her room she must be still asleep

"do you like it? It's an exact replica, down to even your clothes and the stains in the house, the amount of food, dishes dirtied, everything"

He spun around horror taking over his features as he stared into sasuke's eyes, his face was perfectly blank, his eyes showed nothing naruto backed up before glaring he took a deep breath and grabbed whatever was closest, which happened to be a coat hanger, sasuke smirked

"and what are you planning on doing with that?" naruto didn't answer he simply broke the hanger into a sharp point and moved quickly towards sasuke, sasuke smirk grew and he stood still waiting, as soon as naruto was close enough he grabbed his arm and roughly twisted it, making naruto drop the hanger and cry out in pain. Naruto tried to get out of the grip but only resulted in sasuke pulling his arm up farther

"b-bastard" he gasped out in pain, sasuke spun naruto and held him tight against him before glaring at the blonde

"dobe, I would never kill you or do something that would hurt you, not intentionally but if you force my hand so be it" he brushed his lips against naruto's temple before pushing him away, his face was blank again "get ready for lunch you slept through breakfast"

"no…" he croaked and ran to his room and shut the door and locked it tears fell down his face as he cried silently, how was he going to get out of here? He tensed as he heard footsteps and jingling

"dobe I have the master key" the locked turned and naruto threw himself against the door in an attempt to keep sasuke out, sasuke pushed on it opening it an inch while naruto was straining to keep the door firmly shut, it opened and closed banging loudly, naruto began to cry harder and finally managed to keep it shut, he slid to the floor and leaned his entire weight against it

"p-please…stop" he yelled, sasuke stopped pushing on the door and sighed, he rested his head against it

"naruto…"

"no! don't use my name! you…I hate you, you bastard, you took away everything!"

"I did what I believed was necessary, If it helped me accomplish my goal naruto"

He turned and left naruto sobbing on the floor of his room. Naruto brain was in panic mode, sasuke would kill him if he tried to escape and he couldn't be around sasuke, he hated the man! He laid in front of the door for a few moments before staring out the window……The window! He ran towards it and yanked it open he stared out the window and relief flooded through him, there was a house next door! If he could get their attention and then they called the police everything would be ok, they'd catch sasuke and he'd be free of this. He took a deep breath and leaned out the window

"SOMEONE PLEASE! PLEASE HELP ME! HELLO?! SOMEBODY?! PLEASE!" someone peeked out the window in the house before closing the blinds harshly naruto flinched he could almost hear the snap, he heard the door open and screamed before leaning out the window

"get away or I'll jump out this window!"

"and kill yourself dobe? Naruto you couldn't even as much as you want to, you're afraid" sasuke took a step forward and naruto leaned out the window

"I will! And then they'll call the police and you'll go to jail or…or they'll kill you!"

"no, they won't"

"y—"

"naruto, the next door neighbors and everyone around this area thinks you my crazy cousin they'll ignore you, they're rich snobs who don't like to get their hands dirty so even if they're suspicious they'll never help you, it's useless and you stuck here with me"

"then I'll jump out the window!  
"if you were really going to you already would have"

"I will cause being dead is better than being with you!" something flickered across sasuke's face before it hardened

"jump then"

He said crisply and walked out, leaving naruto to jump, naruto looked down then at the door and began to cry again, he couldn't jump, he didn't want to die, but he didn't' want to be here either. He smiled bitterly through his tears how pathetic could he be? Sitting here crying and he couldn't even get out, he cried harder and curled up by the door, he didn't want to be but he was scared and he really wished this was a nightmare he could wake up from.  
Sasuke walked in an hour later only to find something was blocking the door, he pushed gently and squeezed in, he stared at naruto's sleeping form and sighed, all he wanted to do was keep naruto safe but the boy just didn't seem to understand was that everything was for him. He loved him but he didn't want those people who only cared that he was famous, ones who would hurt him to be near him, he didn't want them alive. He picked up the sleeping form and laid naruto on the bed, he sat beside naruto and stroked his hair, naruto belonged to him, and he belonged to naruto and naruto had seemed to have forgotten that with that thing so he had been forced to get rid of her and then there had been that stupid reporter and that idiot boy who had dared touch naruto, naruto was his. Naruto felt a hand running through his hair, he opened his eyes expecting to find ino but seen black hair and even darker eyes he hit sasuke hard, who feel off the bed as naruto scrambled to the other side, sasuke stood up his eyes looked slightly red now as he jumped over the bed and tackled naruto pulling out a gun and pointing it to his head, naruto's eyes widened in fear and tears fell again, mentally he cursed once before his brain started to panic again. Sasuke watched naruto cry for a moment before sitting back and pulling naruto towards him, he smiled a little as naruto didn't pull away and just sat with him

"I didn't mean to scare you" Naruto was stiff, he could fell the gun digging slightly into his back and was scared he didn't want to do anything to set sasuke off, so he just sat there and let the raven hold him, he relaxed only slightly when he felt sasuke drop the gun and pull him closer. Naruto reached his arm behind him slowly then snatched the gun and pushed away from sasuke and pointed it to his head, he glared at sasuke who just sat there calmly

"I'm going to walk out this door and call the police, you're going to come with me and don't try anything or I'll shoot you" Sasuke stood slowly, naruto internally sighed he was scared to shoot sasuke, even if he hated him and really wanted to he just couldn't, but he froze and tightened his hand when instead of doing what he said sasuke pushed his forehead against the barrel

"pull." He hissed, naruto flinched and squeezed a little before speaking harshly

"take me to the phone"

"pull the trigger."

"phone"

"pull the trigger naruto" sasuke said wrapping his hand around naruto's and squeezing his finger, naruto jerked his hand away and fell back, sasuke shook his head a smirk on his face

"one do you really think I would leave a loaded gun where you could get it?, two didn't I tell you I wouldn't kill you unless necessary and that will never happen, and three—" he jerked naruto's face towards him "don't ever threaten me again unless you plan to go through with it or suffer dearly"

"I'm not s-scared of you!"

"who said you were supposed to be?" sasuke tossed the gun onto the bed and walked out again pausing in the doorway "food will be sent up, don't do anything stupid…dobe"

He added before leaving, naruto sat there shaking, he had almost shot someone he jumped up as he heard the door lock and ran toward sit turning the handle he heard footsteps walking away and felt his eyes prickle, how the hell was he going to get out if the door was locked, he breathing became uneven, he was really trapped here with a psycho, ino was…oh god ino! He sank to the floor, what if she was never going to be cured, they had said she had amnesia and he mind had regressed and it was all his fault. His fault for what had happened to her he closed his eyes and punched the floor, He stood after awhile and walked into the bathroom and locked the door, maybe he could drown in the tub or something, maybe….maybe he'd, he punched the mirror making his hand bleed, he was to scared to die, to scared to kill the bastard who had hurt people he cared for and too damn scared to do anything! He turned on the water as far as he knew sasuke wouldn't kill him so if he just took a bath and cleared his head he'd be fine. He took off his clothes and stepped into the tub and let himself lay in the bottom of the water, he closed his eyes and held his breath as his covered his entire body, he stayed like that till he felt something over him, he opened his eyes and screamed, water rushed into his lungs and he sat up sputtering, sasuke smirked and lifted naruto out of the water and pushed him into sitting position with himself straddling naruto. Naruto squirmed violently and punched sasuke who simply stared in mild amusement

"g-get off!"

"no" sasuke whispered biting his neck, naruto stopped moving immediately

"don't" he whispered and pushed sasuke hard, sasuke looked up at him glaring

"I can do what I please you are mine!"

Sasuke leaned his head down and sucked hard on naruto's neck his hand trailing down naruto's squirming body, he gripped naruto harshly and pumped his flaccid member into semi-hardness before squeezing ti too tight, naruto screamed

"stop resisting"

Naruto shook his head crying, and pleading for sasuke to stop who only began kissing farther down, he licked naruto's nipple lightly flattening his tongue against it and watching as naruto shivered, he smirked and rolled it between to teeth and then sucking lightly, naruto bit his lip harshly and cried harder, he didn't want this

"stop, please don't…stop!"

He arched as his half hard member was taken in by sasuke's mouth, naruto's body screamed for more from the suction of sasuke's mouth and the smoothness of the water but his mind was screaming for him to do something before sasuke finished what he started. Sasuke took all of naruto in before sucking hard, naruto screamed and almost came except for the fact the sasuke squeezed the base of his member preventing him from coming. He came up and kissed his way up naruto's chest running his hands everywhere

"you tell me no, but your body begs"

"m-my body b-bastard…not me……..unnn….ha…ha…ahhh….stop…..no!" he yelled and jerked away from sasuke watering splashing everywhere, he climbed out of the tub quickly and moved towards the door only to be pinned against it, sasuke ground into him making him shudder

"NO!" he yelled sasuke ignored him and pushed into naruto without warning, naruto screamed, it was a burning sensation, sharp and like a paper cut where the sting lingered and shoot throughout your body, he could feel warn liquid trickled down his legs. His blood. Sasuke pumped his softening member hard and pulled out before slamming back in shoving naruto into the door, he groaned a little and pushed in harder

"naruto.." he hissed and moved quicker naruto moaned softly as he hit his prostate but it wasn't enough to dull the pain, his tear s made hot trails down his cheeks

"Stop…no…no…s-s-s-SASUKE STOP!" sasuke ignored naruto's screams and tugged at him quicker before hitting the bundle of nerves making him cry out as he came, the muscles of his ass clamped hard around sasuke he pushed in twice more before he came shoving as deep as he could inside naruto. He pulled out and stepped back letting naruto drop to the floor crying, he grabbed a towel and cleaned himself off before walking out

"clean this mess"

He shut the door locking it again, naruto stood shakily and got back into the water and scrubbed his body raw but he still couldn't get the feel of sasuke's body touching him. In him. He got out and curled up onto he bed crying, sasuke had gotten what he wanted maybe now he'd let naruto go. Naruto tried to see that small possibility but couldn't stop the feel of being dirty he wrapped the blankets tight around himself and cried himself to sleep tears falling even as he slept.  
Sasuke walked back in and stared at naruto he touched his face lightly before laying beside him and pulling the crying boy towards him, he hadn't meant for it to go that far but naruto had provoked him, and in time it would have eventually happened and now he was sated for the time being and work on getting naruto to care for him, he kissed the side of the sleeping boys lips, desperately wanting to kiss hi slips but he wouldn't do so until naruto allowed him to. He curled himself around naruto and closed his eyes in the morning is when he would he would have to check naruto for injuries.

--next morning—  
Sasuke stared down at the boy pressing into him and wrapped his arms tighter around him. Naruto tried to open his eyes but found they burned when he tried, feeling like someone had poured salt into them, he could feel tears begin to fall again as he remembered what happened he hugged himself tight and pressed into the warmth at his back…He tried to pull away but sasuke would have none of it and held him tightly

"good morning" Naruto tensed and turned in sasuke's arms glaring but there was fear in his eyes as well sasuke flinched he didn't want naruto to be scared of him, naruto swallowed before speaking

"you can let me go now, you have what you wanted…just let me leave"

"…"

"what more do you want?!" naruto whispered harshly staring hard at sasuke, what did this man want from him? He stolen practically everything from him except his life "do you want to kill me too?! Then do it…just…don't touch me" he tried to pull away but sasuke held him close

"much more" was all he said before standing naruto watched him get up

"I don't have any more" his voice was tight and his eyes were red, sasuke tilted his chin up towards him kissing the side of his mouth

"everything" he said tapping naruto's chest then straightening

"breakfast will be up"

'"I won't eat" sasuke yanked naruto out of the bed and threw him onto the floor he held naruto down and watched the emotions play across naruto's features, anger, sadness, and then fear, sasuke got off him

"you will eat or I will force it down your throat"

A woman walked in and set a tray of food on the bed before walking out quickly, sasuke helped naruto up and walked him towards it, he pushed naruto to sit in his lap

"eat" he commanded naruto didn't but sasuke could see the nervous fear, he sighed briefly before getting a spoonful of cereal and holding it to naruto's lips

"open" naruto shook his head spilling the food, sasuke's eyes narrowed and he yanked naruto's head back by his hair painfully ".food." naruto flinched at the tone and took a bit chocking slightly at the angle he was at, sasuke finally released him and wrapped his arms around his waist just watching naruto eat. When naruto finished he sat there stiffly unsure of what to do, he didn't' want sasuke this close to him but he was too afraid to pull away

"naruto…" sasuke's voice was soft "I did it to show you how much I love you, not to hurt you"

"love…me?"

"yes I love you and I'll never let anyone take you from me…not even yourself, your mine my naruto" he pressed his face into naruto's neck and kissed it lightly before speaking softly still his lips moving slowly against naruto's neck "forgive me if I hurt you"

Naruto's laughter startled them both, he turned to sasuke angry tears in his eyes the fear completely gone and words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them, he regretted it the moment they were out because the look on sasuke's face told him that was not the right thing to say

"love you? I'd rather die, I'd rather rot in hell and have everyone around me die than stay here another minute in your company and forgive you, you raped me you bastard! How is that love explain it to me because right now I wish someone would give me a gun and this time I'll pull and walk away!" sasuke stood stiffly

"is that so?" he walked towards the closest and pulled out a gun, he showed naruto the loaded bullets and readied the gun, he pressed it into naruto's hand staring him straight in the eyes he put it at his heart "then pull and walk away"

Naruto's hand pulled tightly on the trigger a few hairs short of firing, he body began to shake and he finally dropped it to his side he looked down at the bed and moved away from sasuke who was glaring at the gun. His face softened when he looked at naruto he crawled over and pulled naruto towards him laying them down and knocking the dishes to the floor, naruto shook violently

"I'm sorry not for anyone who I harmed but only for harming you"

"that harms me!"

"but it will protect you, they will not stay I will always be here, I won't use you and I won't let anyone else!" Sasuke held naruto tight as he cried rocking him gently "shhh, when the tears stop you'll feel better"

"just leave me alone" naruto whispered

"I can't do that"

Sasuke turned to glare at whoever had walked in but then his face smoothed over when he seen it was itachi but then his eyes narrowed again and he pressed naruto's head to his chest so he couldn't see who it was

"what do you want?"

"the police are outside waiting, I have stalled them do not come out"

"hn"

Itachi shut the door sparing a glance at the blonde being held tightly by sasuke, he was a bit guilty because naruto seemed very kind but sasuke was his life he'd do anything for him, even kidnap someone and kill, he'd give his life and say the crime was his if it protected his little brother. He shut the door gently maybe it would work out in the end, after awhile they usually stopped searching, after all they'd stopped searching for deidara three years ago proclaiming him to be dead. Although deidara still hated him and wouldn't talk to him he didn't care in time deidara would realize what he'd done for him.

Naruto squirmed and tried to pull away but felt sasuke growl and just sat there, as much as he wanted to seriously die or kill the bastard he was terrified of him, he mood swings were so fast and unable to predict, naruto didn't want to do anything to set him off. Still he did not want this stupid bastard to hold him like he cared and wasn't just mentally unstable, he shoved away

"don't touch me" he hissed, sasuke eyes narrowed briefly before he stood and walked out

"you eat lunch with me or not at all"

"then I guess I starve"

"so be it"

Sasuke slammed the door almost breaking the key in the lock he stormed down the hallway to his room and shut the door. His room. He glared at the wall, he had made an exact replica to make naruto more comfortable and the blonde wouldn't even allow him to touch him and he was forced to stay in this stupid girls room, it may not have been her room exactly but it was defiantly not something he would have chosen. He paused his pacing when he heard the door footsteps down stairs.

"the upper floor?"

"no one goes up there unless you have a warrant"

"and why is that? Hiding something?"

"no my parents both committed suicide and murdered my little brother up there" there was a pause a quite sorry the footsteps left, sasuke rolled his eyes and resumed his pacing, how was he supposed to get the blonde to fall for him? Would he ever care for him? He paused again as he heard a door shut and something about sorry again he waited for his brother to come up and yanked open the door glaring

"what is it little brother?"

"…."

"I see…I had warned you this would happen"

"well then how do you fix it?!" he snapped, itachi stared at him before choosing his words carefully, his brother tended to get angry when people look at the blonde

"let me talk to him…give him space…give him time……give him affection without the strings"

"what are you talking about?!"  
"always so angry little brother…and foolish" sasuke's eyes narrowed and then he slammed his door, itachi smirked and pulled out the food he'd been hiding and walked into the room with naruto, he frowned briefly as he noted the lock was hard to open.

As soon as he heard the door open his body stiffened and he moved towards the edge of the bed, itachi sighed and sat on the bed, waiting. Naruto felt the bed dip and nothing more he turned slowly to find an older version of sasuke…the one from the photo shoot, he glared and punched him before realizing it, though it only grazed itachi naruto got nervous and moved back, itachi fought the urge to hit him over the head

"here" he handed him the tray "my brother is dramatic"

"this is your fault" naruto hissed back

"…my brother…….he does care for you---"

"I don't care he can go off himself"

"you haven't tried" naruto glared at the food and look on the ground where the gun was carelessly thrown

"I can't kill people….even if I'd like to…I can't kill him"

"consider that maybe he cares for you but realizes you would not care for him"

"maybe I could have if he didn't rape me, kill people, and almost kill someone I care for!"

"have you ever considered why he did it?"

"he's a cold-hearted bastard" itachi smirked and stood walking towards the door

"maybe….but I think he had valid reasons….whether or not he chooses to share those with you are his choice"

He walked out closing the door softly, yes his brother was jealous and possessive but he did have good reason…unlike himself. Naruto glared at the door, why was it so hard to leave?...although he couldn't jump out the window he could probably walk out….he cursed loudly he was morbidly fascinated by them…yes they scared him shitless, especially sasuke but a part of him had always wanted to find out about him…someone who supposedly cared so much they'd be crazy. Naruto flung the food at the door, and glared at the wall, if he starved so be it.

Sasuke came in around midnight staring at the blonde his eyes twitching at the mess the room was in, food on the walls, clothes scattered, things tipped over, the gun lying on the floor, bed thrown against the door and naruto curled up by the window, he let out a small sigh of annoyance and began to move the idiot at least needed some place to sleep. He picked up naruto and laid him on the bed, pulling the sleeping boy towards himself and curling around him, he stared at him and thought back to when he had first met him, trivial and he had almost hated the boy but ended up falling for him instead

*flashback*

Sasuke sighed, he had no idea why he was here he knew he didn't like this kid but his parents had insisted and know they were dead…..he winced and moved forward holding out his hand for naruto to shake, which he did

"hi I'm—"

"I already y know moron and even if I didn't who says I would care" it was a rhetorical question but naruto being naruto answered it

"it's called manners something you obviously know nothing about, and no one said I cared if you cared, what's shoved up your ass?"

"forgive him his parents died the other day" naruto stared at him a mixture of sympathy and annoyance

"you know….I can see being sad, I can see being hurt, but you don't need to be such an ass, everyone has problems and although it may be harder to have memories of dead loved ones than not at all, at least you have some, and you have a brother right? I'm sure he's worried about you, you have someone who cares so don't be such a bastard, you'll end up feeling worse" sasuke moved forward punching him hard

"what do you know?!"

"probably nothing, but I do know…even in your shoes I would never turn out like you" he wiped blood off his lips and stalked away, leaving sasuke to seethe

*end flashback*

After that sasuke had looked up the blonde trying to find a way to make his life hell, instead ending up liking his quirky ways and seeing the truth in his words even if he'd never admit it, besides they'd been twelve at the time, he wanted to punch someone till they did not here people scold him, especially not a boy his age. He ran his fingers through naruto's hair humming softly and moving a close to him as humanly possible before closing his eyes listening to naruto's breathing he eventually fell asleep still wondering what the hell he was doing, he really hated loving the blonde sometimes.

--a month later—

Life had fallen into a strange routine, naruto refused to eat and sasuke was forced to feed him, he hugged him and constantly held him, reminding him of that day but at the same time the affection was comforting…but it was his rapist, a murderer and flat out psycho, so he'd push sasuke away threaten to kill him not accomplish and move on, he spent most of his day staring out the window, he heard the police come a few times after and wondered why the hell he never screamed, if he did he could get out…but truth was he almost thought of the bastard as an acquaintance sort of friend although it didn't help him figure out why the hell he never ran/ or killed him or just pure screamed till the cops had to come because he disturbed the peace. So the routine usually had sasuke more or less not near him, him staring out a window and having sasuke force feed him. He turned away from the window as sasuke walked in glaring, sasuke stared at him impassively, he didn't have food so naruto wondered why the hell he was in there, sasuke moved towards him with almost inhumane speed and kissed him gently, nothing but a slight pressure before it was gone.

"call the police and leave…..you presence is a nuisance" naruto stared at the phone and keys before standing angrily

"maybe I don't want to, I could have left anytime I want!"

"get out of my house" sasuke walked out glaring at his brother who had obviously heard the whole thing, he stomped past him

"tantrum little brother? Not like you"

"go to hell"

"your letting him leave…they could arrest you" sasuke ran his fingers through his hair before turning a smirk firmly planted on his features

"I know, but you see I never said he could leave this house I said the room, he was beginning to bother me with his sulking" itachi had strange urge to burst out laughing, his brother had a unique way of thinking he turned to leave pausing

"he may be angry"

"hn…" he shrugged and waited for it counting off the minutes before he was at seconds smirking….2…..1….

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" loud stomping in his hair frizzy and his clothes steaming "you stupid ass—"

Sasuke slammed naruto into the wall, his eyes immediately showed fear and his mouth clamped shut, sasuke sighed and rested his forehead against naruto's

"did you really think I would have allowed you to just leave? You room is soundproof, the neighbors think you're crazy the cops have almost stopped looking, I have an electric voltage to all the door so unless you have absolutely nothing metal on you, you will get shocked…..the only way out is to kill "

"why…why did you do all this?!"

"why can't you come up with something more creative?" naruto looked away and sasuke sighed

"I killed that boy sai…because I was annoyed with him, he was a useless piece of trash—"

"you killed someone for nothing!"

"he fed off people's emotions, nothing more or less, he used people to learn how to react, your shock to your kiss was one, the girl…she…cares for you loves you as her own family, but she could not be here, it would have happened anyway…….and I did not do those things to her, I simply left her body on the side of the road, someone else did those things to her……kidnapping you was entirely me wanting to"

"you….have every excuse to help you sleep at night don't you……..when the truth is you had no reason"  
A snarl ripped its way through his throat and naruto found himself pinned to the wall once again, he stared at sasuke in fear his eyes almost looked red, he smashed his mouth to naruto's kissing him hard, his tongue forced it's way in mapping his mouth before pulling back and sucking harshly on his lower lip

"you would never remember that day, those words and I fell for you….you were the first ever tell me something like that to not forgive me…." He kissed naruto again gentler and felt him kiss back, his entire body relaxed when he distantly heard something that sounded like someone hitting a drum too hard and searing pain ran up his arm, heard the noise again and it shot up his leg his body fell to the floor and he stared at naruto, who looked sad and flung the gun away

"I can't forgive you" with that he showed sasuke the keys he grabbed while distracting him, sasuke felt more pain in his chest than his leg or arm, he made his face impassive as naruto dialed a number glancing at sasuke before speaking clearly into the phone as he put it on speaker

"911 what is you emergency?"

"….someone has been shot"

"where are you?"

"the uchiha estates"

"I see is the man still there? Is he armed?"

"I am still here and no I am not armed"

"the ambulance and police are on their way" he hung up and stared at sasuke before holding out his hand "you'll go to jail now"

"…"

"or get death penalty….they have the electric chair here"

"hn…"

Naruto leaned against the wall and sank down staring at sasuke, he looked very sad

"staring is rude dobe, take a picture"

"….."

"why do you look so sad? Your free" he winced a little as he moved, his leg hurt more than his arm

"I think…you're a complete bastard but I've been here for a month…maybe a little more, you feel like an acquaintance someone I could be friends with"

"hmm….I don't think I'd ever want to be just friends with you"

Sirens sounded softly both stared towards the window, sasuke closed his eyes, he had enjoyed being with naruto it had been…interesting. He moved and took the gun slowly pointing it to his head naruto stared wide eyed

"w-what are you doing?"

"hn…moron if I can't have you I figure I can't live without you well then I should die….and so will you"

Sasuke pointed the gun at naruto stared at it too scared o move, sasuke crawled towards him and kissed his forehead keeping the gun trained on his head, he pulled. Blood splattered across his face, he held naruto's body and watched the lights from the ambulance and cops pull in, he heard yelling he pointed the gun and himself and sat there finding it hard to pull the trigger

"put it down!"

"why you'll shoot?"

"drop it!"

"…if I'm in the middle of killing myself and I don't drop it, you would be forced to shoot me, which would do it anyways"

Sasuke smirked as the man stood nervously, he was about the pull the trigger when someone attempted to throw something o make him drop it, a searing pain shot through him before his body slumped onto naruto's.

**Sadist: it is not the last chapter but I have other ideas and will be writing more chapters than I initially meant to and taken a different turn….if you like it here you may stop reading  
Masochist: she was gonna do a sad ending but I yelled at her and bugged her and it's close to my birthday and she caved, so she's writing a happy ending…well sort of but it's better than both of them dying:)  
Sadist:….  
Masochist: k R&R, which is read and review but R&R sounds better.  
Sadist: although you now know what it means no one cares so stop saying it constantly  
Masochist:…..R&R! (runs away from annoyed sadist) JA NE!**


End file.
